


I assured you.

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Infinity War spoilers, Other, fix it fics, fix it infinity war, fix-it infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: I just needed Thor to be reunited with his people





	I assured you.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Thor to be reunited with his people

– So, what happened to your hair? – Tony said, offering Thor a cup of coffee. He declined with a smile.  
The battle was over. They had won. They had taken over Thanos, and they had left the Infinity Stones where they knew they’d be safe. Tony and Steve were in good terms once again, and all of them had returned to the compound north-state. Rhodey had used his contacts to clean the Captain and his allies’ crimes, and they were the Avengers once again.  
– This old man cut it off, for me to fight in that… kind of circus. That’s where I found Banner.  
– And what’s with the eye? – Natasha asked.  
– Oh, yes. My sister took charge of that. But that rabbit gave me a new one.  
– You have a sister? – Steve asked. Thor nodded.  
– Yes… My father told me and Loki right before he died. He had had her trapped all those years, and when he died, she escaped. Then she came to Asgard to claim the throne and well… she destroyed the whole realm.  
– Speaking of the devil… – Tony started. – Where’s your brother? Where’s Loki?  
Thor looked down, to his hands, which were on top of his lap, together.  
– Loki… died. Thanos killed him. When he attacked our ship, he…  
Steve put his hand on top of Thor’s shoulder.  
– It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.  
Thor nodded again.  
– I think I’m going to go to rest. It’s been a long day. – he grinned.  
All of his teammates smiled back to him, wishing him a good sleep. Then they all looked at Banner. He shook his head.  
– He has lost a lot.

Seeing as he couldn’t get to sleep, Thor decided to go outside for a while. He was walking through the fields of the compound, when he felt a bright light in the sky. He looked up, seeing a spaceship on top of him. He heard the alarm sound inside the compound, and watch through the windows the agents getting ready for the attack.  
The ship landed on front of him, the air coming of the landing making his clothes and hair go back. He felt a bunch of agents behind him, so he decided to call Stormbreaker. Just when it touched his fingers, the doors of the ship opened, a humanoid shadow appearing on them. It seemed to come unarmed, but still, the agents got their guns ready, and so did Thor, adopting a defense position.  
– Really? I thought we were friends! – that voice. Thor knew that voice. He left his position, raising a hand to the agents behind him, to tell them not to shoot.  
– Valkyrie?  
– I’m sorry I’m late. I didn’t exactly remember the way.  
By the end of the phrase, Valkyrie was at the end of the bridge, and Thor was running towards her to hold her between his arms.  
– I’m so glad you’re here. – he whispered in her ear.  
Valkyrie smiled, hugging him back.  
– I know. You couldn’t survive without me.  
– How did you know I was here? – he said, breaking the hug, but still holding her by her shoulders.  
– We had a hunch. – she said, shrugging. – What happened while we were gone?  
– We defeated Thanos. We sent the Stones where they will be protected. It’s okay now. No more evil sisters, no more evil titans. Hopefully. – Valkyrie chuckled. – How many did you save? How many Asgardians are still safe?  
– We counted 75. Including Korg, Miek and me. There are many children too, so we’re not in danger.  
Thor nodded.  
– That’s great. It’s perfect. We’ll find somewhere to stay and we’ll… – Then he remembered. – Valkyrie. I have something to tell you. – she raised her brows. – It’s Loki. He…  
– He really needs to find a nice bathroom. Gods have necessities too. – A voice said. Thor looked away from Valkyrie’s face, to find Loki standing at the beginning of the bridge. – Hello, brother.  
Thor took Stormbreaker again. Slowly, he lowered and took a stone from the ground. He went up again, throwing it to Loki, hitting him in his face.  
– You really need to stop throwing stuff at me.  
Thor couldn’t believe it. He quickly handed Stormbreaker to Valkyrie, who almost drop it on her own foot, and ran towards his brother. He hugged him, lifting him from the ground, making him groan. He left him in the ground again, taking him by the arms.  
– I don’t understand. How did you… Why did you…  
– We needed you to believe he was dead. – Valkyrie said, walking towards the brothers. – In order to you unleashing all of your power.  
– And didn’t you have a better plan than having me believing my brother was dead, again?  
– Thunder means nothing without rage, brother. – Loki said.  
Thor looked at him, hugging him again.  
– I can’t believe you keep tricking me like this.  
Loki smiled, and hugged his brother back.  
– You were always really easy to trick. And you should have known, actually. I assured you. The sun would shine on us again. And it will.  
– What’s all this mambo jambo you have here? – another voice appeared.  
Thor got away from his brother to look at Tony on his pajamas, with an excited Peter beside him.  
– Stark, look! Loki is alive!  
– Why doesn’t that surprise me anymore… – he whispered. – I’m glad, Thor. I truly am. But look, it’s 4A.M. and I have to take this kid with her aunt tomorrow first hour.  
– Or I could stay with Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki.  
– Then I’d be the one dead. And your aunt would be the murdered. Let’s all go back to sleep. And you – he said, pointing at Loki. – Don’t try anything weird. We may not have a Hulk anymore, but we have so much more.  
Tony took Peter’s wrist and dragged him back inside. Loki looked at his brother.  
– Isn’t Banner here?  
– He is. He’s just having issues with Hulk. Let’s go inside. I’ll get you a bed… – he looked at all the confused Asgardians around him. – Some may have to share.


End file.
